


The Promise

by Jamsu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel and Xander are brothers, Anya is dating Angel, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oz is Buffy's ex, klaroline au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamsu/pseuds/Jamsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaroline AU. Spike makes Buffy a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Some people might know how much I love both klaroline and spuffy, so here is spuffy as klaroline :D  
> I loved that quote Klaus gave Caroline so much that I wanted Spike to give it to Buffy.

Buffy was standing in front of her former enemy after her graduation. Spike’s main coal after coming Sunnydale was breaking his curse, using her best friend’s blood because she’s the doppelgänger.

Anya was dating Xander Harris when Spike arrived but now she was dating Angel, who Buffy hated and with good reasons. Buffy’s other best friend was a witch, and not just any witch. She was a Rosenberg witch.

Then there was the whole her friends trying to kill Spike -thingy. Buffy didn’t meet Spike officially until her birthday, when he saved her from Oz’ bite, which was deadly to the vampires. After that Spike started giving her presents and romantic gifts.

Now they were friends and Spike knew that sooner or later they would be more.

“He’s your first love,” Spike told her after they talked about Oz, who now was her ex- boyfriend, and how he left her to control himself better, “I intend to be your last, however long it takes.”

Buffy was too shocked to say anything and before she knew it Spike kissed her cheek.

Buffy knew that sooner or later she would give in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> I tried to explain as much as possible to those who have never watched the vampire diaries and still keep it as drabble length.


End file.
